This Love
by aiko-nee
Summary: Their young love is like a rollercoaster. There were ups and downs. Some parts they hated, some they love. But they didn't notice how they fell in love. One just went ahead of the other, and confessed. Who knew something so simple would be something so special. This was a ride worth remembering, a ride that would definitely last forever. But remember, this is only the beginning.


A/N: Hello :) This is originally posted on wattpad but I wanted to post it here :) If you want to read it on wattpad my wattpad is rapunzellaa :D Anyway enjoy!

P.S: Story is written in Lucy's POV

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail and it's characters are not mine but Hiro Mashima's. The only thing I own is the storyline :) **

* * *

"Natsu!" she screamed.

Tch,

This guy, seriously. Can't even focus on a single thing! "Maybe if you would stop being such a bossy person maybe I'd listen to you!" He said. I sighed at him. "Was it my fault that we were paired together?" I replied. "I don't care! I'm not doing this with you!" he said. "Fine then! I'll just go home and do it myself!" I said. I stomped out the door leaving Natsu alone. He annoyed me more than ever! He's always like this! From the start! Ever since we were kids! I was unlucky to spend my whole school life with him. Starting form kindergarten he's been with me. It's like he's my shadow. He's always where I am! What's most annoying is...is...

_ I'm in love with him..._

I don't understand! I can't stand him! But I can't stand being without him! Hating and loving at the same time! It's so frustrating!

Even if I try to forget about my feelings, they always come back! He always makes me mad, but at the same time he makes me feel good.

_ Ughhhh.._.

What should I do? "Lucy!" that voice. "Lucy!" it called again. "Wait a sec!" he said. "What do you want?" I said. Natsu... "I need someone to come home with me!" he said. "W-What? What do you mean?" I said. "My mom's bringing another one of her friends over, I'll die in boredom!" he said. "So what? Die then!" I replied. "Come on Luce!" he said. "No! I have a project to do, that is due tomorrow!" I said. "Luccy!" he said. Seriously? He's making it even harder now. "NO! For the last time no!" I said. I walked away annoyed again. I'm guessing another headache. "Lucy!" he screamed thought I ignored him. He pulled me. "Lucy!' he screamed again. Ow! That hurt! "Alright! Alright! You don't have to force me anymore!" I said. I guess I'll be stuck with him again. "Good! Now come with me!" he said. "Noooo! I have to go back to my house first, I need to do something" I said. "Fine, but make it quick." he said. Did I mention we were neighbors? I probably didn't.

I went to my house and put my bag down. I quickly changed into my clothes. I didn't need to go to his house anymore. I'm too tired. I opened my window to let the fresh air in. Right under my window was my desk so after I opened my window I immediately went to do my project in science. I opened my book and started writing down notes on what I should do. It took me a long time just because somebody was supposed to help! Ugh, never mind. He wouldn't help even if he was here.

_Siiigghhh..._

"Pssstt!" I heard. Wait what? "Pssstt!" I heard it again! "Luccyyy!" it said. Wait a second I know that voice. "Natsu?" I said. "How did you know?" he said. He was hanging upside-down from my window. "H-How the hell did you get there?!" I exclaimed. "Does it matter?" he said jumping in my room. "W-Well you could've at least went through the door!" I said. "No time" he said. Oh my goodness, this guy really, how the hell am I even attracted to this guy? "Do me a favor" he said. "Keep me out of boredom"

* * *

~~~~~A Few Minutes Later

"I'm still bored" he said. "That isn't my problem" I said. I kept doing the project. "What's that?" he asked. "Oh nothing, it's just the project you refuse to do" I replied. "Oh, well good luck" he said. Seriously? Ugh! "Aren't you going back to your house yet?" I said. I had to admit it wasn't in the slightest it pleasing that he was in my room. He didn't even use the door to go in! "As impossible it may seem, being here is slightly less boring than being in my house with some fancy person" he said. Was that a compliment or an insult? "I don't care! Even if you go home or not get out of this house!" I said. This guy is unbelievable! "NO" he screamed. "NATSU DRAGNEEL GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" I exclaimed. "Still, no" he replied. "Ughh! Come here you idiot!" I said and started chasing him around my room. I ran as fast as I could, man this guy is fast! My room 'ill be in a complete mess after this! "You can't even catch me in this small room, you really are slow!" he said. "I'll show you!" I said. I sprinted faster. That made him run even faster. I didn't even notice where my feet were moving anymore! "Nats-Wahhh!" I screamed. I tripped on a wire and my greatest fear was realized! I landed right on top of Natsu! "W-Well, I don't know about this Lucy" he said. I shoved his head farther away from me. "S-Shut up you idiot!" I said and immediately stood up. My face was completely red. It spread all over! I felt like I was burning! "J-Just get out!" I said. "Geez, Luce. Fine then but one thing; make me a dinner" a dinner? Goodness it's like this guy isn't from a wealthy family. "After that you'll leave?" I said. "Promise" he held his hand.

* * *

I went down stairs to the kitchen and started. I put my apron on and rolled up my sleeves. I started getting my ingredients for my dish, sushi California roll. Thinking that I could get away of just doing something simple for him. "Lucy" he said. "Hmm?" I replied. "I want takoyaki" I said. "Don't be so picky! I already started!" I said. I went back to my cooking. Eventually I was nearly finished with my dish. I was already rolling the sushi up and all that was left was to cut them. After rolling I grabbed my knife and started cutting. "Geez, Luce. You look like a killer with that knife" he said. "Do you want it to be a reality?" I said. "N-No, I'm perfectly fine with this Lucy" he said. I smiled and went back to cutting. I finished and plated. I gave him the plate. "Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed. He started eating. I admit it was quite disgusting how he did so. But that's him. That's Natsu. "Is it good?" I asked. "It's great Luce! I wish you were the one who made my bento!" he said. If only. "No thanks, this is only a secret that I cook." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "N-Nothing, never mind" I said. "H-Hey, you mean your family doesn't know what an amazing cook you are?" he asked. "A-Amazing? W-What do you mean? I-I'm not amazing. I'm just ordinary" I said. His choice of words were to exaggerated. "Are you kidding me? You're even better than our cook!" he said. "R-Really?" my face lit up. "T-Thank you" I said. He's so sweet. "A-Are you sure you're not gonna make the takoyaki?" he said. "Alright that's it! Out you go!" I said.

* * *

~~~~~The Next Day

"LUUUUUUCCYYYYY" Natsu screamed. "What is it now?" I said. "I don't wanna go to school today" he said. I sighed "Then why don't you just head back to your house, I want to actually graduate and learn stuff" I stated. I wouldn't say that he's best at his studies. Let's just say he's got his own special kind of intelligence. "No, I want you to come with me" he said. "Me? Why can't you get one of your other friends to come along with you fleet" I said. "Luce come on, please!" he said. "No! I will go to school, no matter what you say" I said. I crossed my arms and went ahead of him. "Hmph!" I exclaimed. "Fine then, I'll just force you!" he said. He grabbed me as if he was hugging me. "N-Natsu! Let go of me!" he didn't listen instead he went ahead and carried me and ran as far away as he could. "Natsu!" I exclaimed. This was way to far! We were in the middle of the city! Our school was too far already! Ugh, this idiot what is he thinking?! "Natsu! Are you an idiot?! Wait why am I even asking that? You are!" I said. "I don't care. The good thing is we're nowhere near our school." he said. "Well I still want to go to school!" I said. "It doesn't matter! It'll be too late!" he said. "Noooo! My perfect attendance!" I wept. "Your crying because of that? Come on Luce, you're stronger than that!" he said. "B-But, Natsuuuu~~" I said. I was still crying. "Fine fine! Wait here!" he said. "W-Wait where are you going?" I said. I rubbed my eyes and he was back. "Here" he held out his hand. In his hand was a ice-cream. My favorite! "F-For me?" I said. "J-Just get it before I eat it" he said. I grabbed the ice-cream and licked it. "Mmmm! Strawberry my favorite!" I said. I cheered up immediately. "Come on, we need other clothes" he said. I walked along with him happily with my ice-cream. I didn't even know where we were going! I was too distracted by my ice-cream. "Okay Luce, pick whatever you like" he said. I looked at the store we were in. "W-Wait a sec, Natsu. T-This is a cosplay store" I said. "It is! Come on now! I already picked one out for you! You're so slow!" he said and held out his hand. "Wear this" he said.

* * *

"Does this fit right?" I asked. "Perfect!" I said. I can't help but think that what we were wearing was supposed to be a pair. I'm not a huge anime fan, but I'm pretty sure Asuna and Kirito from Sword art online are supposed to be married? I don't remember. "It's perfect!" he said. "O-Okay, but you're going to pay for this" I said. "Of course Asuna" he said. "No, don't call me that" I said. He laughed and went ahead to pay.

After that we went outside and just started walking. "Hey can I ask something?" I asked. "Sure" he said. "Why do we have to cosplay?" I asked. "Oh nothing, I just thought we wouldn't be that noticeable" he said. "R-Really? I-I think we stick out like a sore thumb" I said. "Don't worry Luce. Come one lets hurry, we're gonna go to an amusement park!" he said. "A-An amusement park? W-Wait a sec! It'll be too late then!" I said. "W-What do you mean? It's not that late yet! And besides we're nearly there!" he said. Oh well, I guess it's fine, but explaining this to my parents 'ill be horrible.

~~~~~After a few minutes

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the screams of the people on the rollercoaster go. "We're here Luce!" he said. I smiled. It's been a long time since I've been to one of these. I was six when I last went to this, that was actually my first time. "W-Well what should we go on first?!" I said. He grabbed my hand. "Hurry!"

* * *

Okay, I said I love him but I didn't think I'd actually end up doing this with him, I can't believe it! "Are you read Luce?" he said. I didn't reply I was too terrified to speak. "You didn't need to go on this you know!" he said. "N-N-N-No, I-I'm f-f-fine" I said. It wasn't even moving yet! "Alright here we go!" I hear one of the staff say. I took grip on my seat belt as it started to go up. Higher and higher it felt like I wasn't going down anymore!

_Going down_

Something I feared! Then suddenly I saw it! The part that I feared the most! "It's so steep Luce!" he said. Then suddenly everything went down! "WAAAAAAAAAAH!" I exclaimed. I heard Natsu laughing. That moment stopped. It felt like he was so happy, so fearless. I glanced at him for only a second, but that second felt like forever.

* * *

"Anything else Natsu?" I asked. I smiled at him. After seeing his smile, it felt so heart-warming as if I was falling in love again. Well not really. "Come one Luce follow me!" He said. His warm hand held my cold one. It was so nice. I love it. "Now don't worry Lucy, I'm right here by your side." he said. Those soothing words. "O-Okay" wait a second here. Hold the phone, is that a horror house!? "Come on Luce!" he said. I froze. He started dragging me inside the house. "C-Come on Luce, it's not a big deal!" Natsu said. "B-B-B-But N-N-N-Natsu!" I said. Even thought there was a struggle, I ended up going in.

It started out dark. I couldn't see the things that were about me. I could hear whispers. Whispers that I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was close to me I knew it. "Are you okay Luce?" Natsu said. I held his arm. "S-Sure" I said. I was without a doubt petrified. "D-Don't worry, I got ya!" he smiled at me. Suddenly a creepy doll appeared with the sound effects of a screaming lady. "WAAAH!" I held Natsu's arm tighter. "It's alright Luce, I'm right here" he said. We went through more creepy encounters, I felt like I was giving Natsu a hard time, his poor arm, it was squished. He chuckled at me a few times "S-Shut up!" I would always reply.

After the haunted house I was, well I can't say I'm ok, I lived through it anyway. "Alright it's late we should go home!" he said. "Noooo! Not yet! Look it's night time! It's the perfect time to ride the Ferris wheel!" I exclaimed. "Well..." Natsu said. "Oh no, no, no, Natsu Dragneel, you and me are ridding this ride whether you like it or not!" I said. "Fine, but that's the last!" he said. "YAY! Come on!" I dragged Natsu with me.

* * *

"Please enjoy!" the lady said and closed the door. "I can't believe we're doing this!" I thought. "Wooowww" I said as I looked out the window. "We're not even up yet!" he said. "Don't be a killjoy Natsu!" I said. "Fine, Fine" he said. I carriage moved up. "Oh my gosh!" I said. It was starting I looked out the window, we were moving! Up! Higher! Higher!

_ "Higher! Higher Papa!"_

My eyes widened. What was that? Ah yes, it was me. When I was younger. A younger Lucy. Well, it was a nice time. Now my parents have no time for me, neither are dead, but it's like they are. I'm so neglected by them, do I even have parents now?

"Lucy" Natsu spoke. "Y-Yes?" I asked. "Nothing, it just seems like you were thinking of something deep" was it that obvious? Well, indeed, Natsu knows me best. "Really? Well it's nothing, nothing at all" I said. "Really Lucy? You know you can trust me with anything" he said. "I know, thanks Natsu" I said. Anything, right?

"Hey Natsu" I said. _"I can trust you with anything right?"_ I thought. "What if I said I was keeping something secret from you?" I said. "Secret? You always keep secrets from me" he said.

Oh yeah, that's right.

We aren't _that_ close.

"Oh" I said. "What if I told you a secret?" I said. His eyes widened. "What is it Luce?" he asked me with pure curiosity.

No point in hiding it now. "W-What if I told you that..." I paused for a moment and continued after

_ "I love you"_

I said it. I finally said it. "I would tell you you're lying" he replied so vainly. "I-I'm not lying!" I exclaimed. "No, you're just confused!" he said. "I'm not! I'm in love with you Natsu Dragneel! I am! I not confused or lying! I'm in love with you!"

_Everything stopped._

The Ferris wheel literally stopped when I spoke the words "I love you".

He was speechless.

We were at the very top of the Ferris wheel and it stopped mid-way going down. Everybody panicked but we were just there silent. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoke" I said. "No, Lucy, don't be" he said. I didn't listen to him. "I'm sorry, I'll get out of your life, I'm sorry. Please, forget what I told you" I said. "No-" he said. "Don't stop, whatever you're gonna say is only going to hurt me, please" I said. "Lucy, I" he spoke. I looked down. Covering my face with my hair, to ashamed of what I did. To ashamed to say that I actually confessed my feelings to Natsu. I'm sure he has someone else anyway. But in a way I'm glad.

_ The weight on my chest that I've been bearing for years now was suddenly removed when I said those three words._

I don't care if I don't have a chance with him. I'm just happy that I let it out like that. "Can I ask you something Lucy?" he asked. I looked up "Sure" I said. "How exactly do you say that you love someone?" he asked. "W-Well. When you love someone you want to spend more time with them. Putting their needs before yours. A-And when you love someone you have this strange feeling in your chest it hurts a lot but at the same time it's the best feeling in the world. Whenever you're with the one you love, nothing else matters, your whole world just suddenly falls apart when your with the one you love" I said. Why was he asking this? "Really now?" he said. "I-I wasn't so sure about it myself" he said. "W-What do you mean?" I asked. "I didn't notice but..." he continued

_"I've fallen in love with you too" _

Pinch yourself Lucy! You must be dreaming! "W-Wait! Natsu! Hold on you're kidding me right?" I said. "I'm not, just like you, I'm in love, w-with you" he said. My face turned red. I looked like a tomato! "H-H-HOLD ON A SEC! JUST A WHILE AGO YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO REJECT ME WEREN'T YOU?!" I said. "N-No I wasn't" he said. "R-Really?" I said. I looked up and smiled, he smiled as well. "I-I didn't know" he said. "W-Well now you do" I said. "Lucy, hey why don't we-" I cut him off "Go on a date? Sure" I said. He laughed. "You're always getting ahead of me" he said. We laughed. As we smiled the Ferris wheel started moving again. We went down silent but his time we were happy. I've never felt this happy since I was younger.

* * *

We went home hand and hand, we were laughing and talking. Talking about how silly we were. An idiotic couple, how I adore it. We stopped in the middle of our houses. "Well see you tomorrow" I said. "Yeah. tomorrow" he said. Just as we were about to part. He held my hand and pulled me close.

_ He kissed me_

It felt like that second that I wanted to last forever and it did. I felt like fireworks we right above us. Shinning like stars. The fiery blaze I felt when our lips touched, I loved it.

It wa T

There was no other way to describe it. I'm sure he felt the same. We pulled away slowly. We smiled. "Good night, Lucy" he said and kissed my hand. "Good night, Natsu" I said. We parted so slowly it didn't seem like it though. Our hearts was connected by a string. It didn't feel like he was too far away, not just because he was my neighbor, but because we were attached to each other. I trusted him so much that it felt like I was resting in his arms this whole time.

Natsu...

* * *

A/N: Heeyyy :D Did you like it? I hope you did! I put a lot of mushy stuff sorry, but I couldn't help it! I'm such a girl xD Anyway don't forget to share this story, vote comment and give me some criticism! It's only healthy to ask for some especially since I'm quite new to writing, I think you can tell that thought. Again I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^

~Aiko

**UPDATE! Story is fixed :)**


End file.
